cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gale Mirage
Gale Mirage (ゲールミラージ Gēru Mirāji) is a fan-made clan from the Zoo nation. It revolves around bounce effects and trickery, delaying and deceiving the opponent while assaulting them. Background Every so often, in the alternate Cray of [[Cray i|Cray i'']], mysterious disappearances occur throughout the globe; people, especially children and infants, would simply vanish into thin air when others aren't looking. The most notable of these incidents occurred several centuries ago, when a sizable village of winged dragons in the Dragon Empire simply vanished. In truth, the disappearances were caused by a civilization of faeries from a dream world, a pocket dimension of Cray influenced by the thoughts and beliefs of its denizens. The faeries, curious about mortal beings, kidnapped people and trapped them in their world, desiring to observe their behavior to sate their curiosity. Trapped in a harsh, chaotic, and alien land and subject to the whims of the magically powerful faerie nobles, the mortals struggled to survive, and in their efforts to do so, they became almost as strange and twisted as the faeries themselves. However, some of the mortals, primarily humans and winged dragons, still retained their sanity, as they held on to their desire to take revenge on the faeries for taking them away from their lives on Cray. These mortals came to inhabit an area particularly rich in iron, which was anathema to the faeries, and began to build a civilization, taking advantage of the iron to build machines and weapons. They then went to war with the faerie courts, and the conflict went on and off for hundreds of years. While the faeries had great control over the realm's reality, they were weak to the iron used by the mortals, so the two sides were locked in a stalemate. The two sides continually adapted to each other, so as the mortals became more faerie-like in thought, the faeries became more human-like in thought. The faeries slowly began to become less vulnerable to iron. Centuries later, after steadily decreasing aggression from both sides, the Suppressors invaded the dream world and forced the two factions to work together. The Suppressors baited the newly formed and tenuous alliance into the real world, into a heavily populated area of Neo Nectar's territory, thus revealing their existence to the world. Now, the alliance, christened "Gale Mirage," must now contend with the now unfamiliar Cray, as alien to them as they are to Cray. Playstyle Gale Mirage is a tempo-based clan that revolves around returning the opponent's rear-guards to their hand. They can bounce the opponent's rear-guards during the opponent's battle phase, crippling their offense, and also gain bonuses when the opponent places rear-guards on the board. Gale Mirage punishes the opponent from committing too heavily, whether by powering up their own rear-guards or by calling a lot of rear-guards to the board. Many Gale Mirage units have the flash ability, which allows them to be called during the attack step or guard step. Gale Mirage units can be called during the opponent's turn to disrupt the opponent's field, or during your turn to multi-attack, the latter being their primary form of offense. As a result, Gale Mirage is an extremely flexible clan, as many of its cards can be used for either offense or defense at any particular time; the skill in using Gale Mirage is knowing when to use its flexible tools to push for damage and when to hold back for defense. Races and Sub-clans Races * * * * * * * * * * * * Sub-clans and archetypes *Alwallier List of Gale Mirage cards Grade 0 Grade 1 Grade 2 Grade 3 Grade 4 Under revisions Grade 3 Grade 4 Trivia *The "Coiling Dragon" (巻竜 ''kanryū) used in the titles of the Winged Dragon G units of this clan is "tornado" (竜巻 tatsumaki) with the kanji flipped. Category:Clan Category:Gale Mirage Category:Zoo